


Observations

by Valeris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris/pseuds/Valeris
Summary: First Officer Spock comments on life aboard the Enterprise and his service under Captain James T. Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556633) by j.Anon. 



This is my first try at recording something, but I've always wanted to be able to listen to this work. It's a long one so I will be breaking it into the segments suggested by the author in the book version of this story. Which is... two novels long. I hope to update once a week. Let me know how the audio is! I'm still getting used to my new setup.

Download link bellow

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/hb83lr6r7jrqebk/Observation_introduction_0001-0004.mp3/file>


End file.
